chronicles_of_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Fes Ralu
Venture Capital firm, presently operating in the Tazor Sector and investing in mining and transportation. Partners with Jaraben Powers in the mining, processing and transportation of Ovidusa crystal product. Historically the longest living venture capital investment company in the Imperial region. The firm originally started out as investors in farming on a small planet in the Addrava star system. The company prospered through the planet's space exploration and colonization, constantly shifting its investment from planet engineering to telecommunications and so forth. Prior to partnering with Jaraben Powers, it had invested in resource distribution. The firm has survived the rise and fall of many governments and has developed a good sense of when to cut their losses and what the next venture capital is worth investing for the long term. Having owned a large portion of the mining regions of Ovidusa crystals, Fes Ralu and Jaraben Powers garnered much wealth and power in the Tazor Sector and they gradually embedded themselves into the Helathyr Sector government and even the Sage Council when the Sadaron, one of Fes Ralu's partners, was added to the Council. While arrangements were made for Helathyr forces to patrol and escort all transportation of energy products from Jaraben Powers, Fes Ralu bought off almost every Helathyr employee and military personnel that operated with the company. Helathyr-Tovimas War When the Tovimas Empire invaded the Helathyr Empire and subjugated its people, the Fes Ralu firm determined that whatever connections it has with the Helathyr would now shift to the Tovimas. That included the energy reserves held for the Helathyr. When representatives of the Second Heir's renegade group sought out access to the Helathyr reserve, Fes Ralu turned them away and alerted the Tovimas. Its partner, Jaraben Powers, while not as devious, cited standard protocol and not recognizing the Second Heir's renegade forces as legitimate Helathyr. When the Second Heir forces decided to ambush convoys to acquire Ovidusa crystals, Jaraben Power's Helathyr escorts were expected to protect their convoy at all cost. Conflicted with their loyalty to the Empire and the lavish wealth and lifestyle given to them by the Fes Ralu, many of the Helathyr chose to do nothing. Some fire warning shots and try to force salvagers and boarding ships away from approaching their transport ships, but a majority simply left their stations. The transport ships, being controlled by non-Helathyr, were forced to fend for themselves. Fes Ralu and Jaraben Powers were agitated by this event, releasing those involved with letting the Renegade forces take their quarry and threatening to discharge any Second Prince sympathizers. After the events of the Helathyr-Tovimas War, Fes Ralu's reputation was tarnished by its decision to support the Tovimas and much of its footing in the Helathyr Sector government was removed as the Tazor Sector government was put under investigation and many of the people Fes Ralu bought off were replaced. The Helathyr became a larger presence in the firm as it became subjected to frequent inspection and evaluation by the Helathyr for bribery, loss of inventory, cutting corners, etc. Category:Tazor Sector